War of The Hitlers
War of The Hitlers is a series by Hitler Rants Parodies. The first episode was uploaded on July 3, 2013 and ended on January 27, 2014. The series in total had over 33,000 views. A playlist of this series can be found here. The series follows Hitler and the other Hitlers in an all-out war. Over time, certain Hitlers are defeated, finally leaving the two strongest Hitlers - Adolf Hitler and Downfall Hitler. It is the first in the Finality trilogy, and is followed by The Enemy Within. Synopsis 'Prologue' Hitler is informed by Günsche that the War of the Hitlers is approaching. Hitler is skeptical at first; but then claims he will defeat all the other Hitlers, claiming he is the best Hitler, and threatening to unleash Fegelein on them. Downfall Hitler is then seen meeting with a future contact (known simply as "X") who informs Hitler that a temporal incursion has occurred - history has changed, and one of his greatest victories has been erased from history. Hitler asks if it is when he defeated Inglorious Hitler - and is told: "That Hitler lives again." To this, Downfall Hitler screams in anger. 'Episode 1' Downfall Hitler decides to attack the Valkyrie Hitler with his Pencil of Doom - which, naturally, Jodl objects to as it will start a war. Fegelein refuses to stop Hitler - and Hitler's strike is seemingly a success. The Rise of Evil Hitler thereby dissolves the Hitler Council - as he sees the attack as an act of war. He claims he will defeat the other inferior Hitlers, and plans to destroy all the Reichstags in Germany. Downfall Hitler once again meets with X, and asks for its help as he feels there will be a war. However, its response is that Hitler already has all the help it is willing to give him. Hitler claims it is not enough; and he needs more future technology. It is revealed that X was the one who gave the technology to allow Reich Tech to make the Pencil of Doom, and other technologies. Hitler still demands more technology: and is warned that the Hitlers are not his true threat. Hitler asks what his true threat is, and is given a glimpse by X – and Hitler sees a Na'kuhl alien wearing an SS uniform. 'Episode 2' The W&R Hitler's barrages Berlin with artillery fire. It managed to cause major damage, namely some Panzers, war factories, and even the head of Downfall Hitler's statue. Since the artillery strike posed no threat to Downfall Hitler's bunker, no attempt has been made to destroy them. Learning about this, he orders Koller to send in the Luftwaffe to destroy them, but not without giving him a death threat. Meanwhile, W&R Hitler is enraged after learning that General Walther von Brauchitsch's forces have withdrawn from their east positions to "straighten and shorten new eye-to-easy-quartering frontlines and simplifying supply problems". He insults both von Brauchitsch and General Franz Halder, calling them out for their lack of field experience. A disgraced von Brauchitsch resigns, but not before W&R Hitler calls him a traitor. Back in Downfall Hitler's bunker, Mohnke reports to Downfall Hitler, telling him that the war against W&R Hitler is going well. Downfall Hitler reminds Mohnke that the war is far from over, and that a "greater threat" is facing them. Meanwhile, Adolf Hitler reveals himself to the world, showing them his true power by creating a giant and powerful explosion which shocks the Earth... A new player has stepped in. 'Episode 3' The explosion has attracted the attention of both Himmler and Fegelein. Both have decided that it's time to take action; namely, helping Downfall Hitler gain victory. At fist, Himmler suggests that Hewel might be able to help them, but Fegelein doesn't think so. Thus, Himmler orders Fegelein to stay in the bunker to help Downfall Hitler "unwillingly". W&R Hitler, after suffering numerous defeats, concluded that none of his generals are capable of being his army's commander-in-chief; he decides to take command himself. He permits Halder to resign if he wishes to do so. Himmler tells Downfall Hitler that they are winning the war. Hewel agrees, but Downfall Hitler responds by reminding both men not to get overconfident on grounds that the war is far from over, not to mention the threat posed by Adolf Hitler. Adolf Hitler's liaison, a Generalmajor, meets with the Na’kuhl leader, Vosk, who shows him a film of a new plasma pulse rifle, which he assures will immunize his forces from any counterattack. Furthermore, he suggests the creation of an anti-Aryan bioweapon. The Generalmajor however, is not impressed because they haven't acquired the weapons yet, only seeing their test footage. Vosk counters by warning him that if he doesn't acquire additional supplies until the end of the week, their alliance will come to an end. The episode ends with the Vosk handing the Generalmajor a dossier. The latter eyes on him suspiciously. 'Episode 4' In the bunker's garage, Himmler tells Fegelein that Downfall Hitler's Reich should focus on the lesser Hitlers first, before defeating Adolf Hitler. Fegelein reminds Himmler that the Na'kuhl is helping Adolf Hitler; Himmler assures him that they're still capable of defeating them, and that all Reich Tech needs to do is improve the Pencil of Doom. Furthermore, since everyone still thinks that Fegelein is Downfall Hitler's enemy, he orders Fegelein to go undercover (pretending to defect to Adolf Hitler) and steal the Na'kuhl's technology. Downfall Speer arrives on the bunker, whose forces are currently battling The Bunker Hitler. He was concerned that The Bunker Hitler is planning something that could destroy them all, but Himmler tells him that there's nothing he can do about it; he leaves the bunker to help deal with W&R Hitler. W&R Hitler's leadership becomes increasingly more and more questionable with each defeat; Halder accuses him of making insensible decisions which led to severe friendly casualties. W&R Hitler does the exact same thing he did to von Brauchitsch; insulting his lack of field experience in World War I. Halder responds by calling him out for wasting efficient manpower in a meaningless "house-to-house rat war". W&R Hitler rather aggressively assures Halder that he's winning the war when reality says otherwise. He decides to become his own chief-of-staff before laughing evilly, implying that he's slowly becoming delusional and insane. Downfall Speer meets with Downfall Hitler, where he immediately speaks out his concern and fear over whatever The Bunker Hitler might be planning, which can only end with Adolf Hitler gaining total victory. Downfall Hitler tells Downfall Speer that he knew The Bunker Hitler was crazy and that they still have a long way to go in order to win the war. He then asks Downfall Speer for his full support. The latter complies. Needless to say, both men are proven right; The Bunker Hitler orders his Speer to employ scorched earth policy on Berlin, so as to leave literally nothing to the enemy. 'Episode 5' Despite winning several victories, not to mention, growing confidence that he'll win, Downfall Hitler hasn't yet defeated any Hitler. He orders Keitel to go out and help defeat the W&R Hitler. General Kurt Zeitzler warns W&R Hitler that he risks losing his most powerful force, the German 6th Army. Futhermore, he requests W&R Hitler to grant General Friedrich Paulus freedom of action to save them. W&R Hitler denied the request, telling Zeitzler that the 6th Army will stand their ground no matter what. Zeitzler reminds him that they are encircled, outnumbered, and outgunned. W&R Hitler angrily denies it as well because Zeitzler assured him earlier that Ferdinand Heim's 48th Panzer Corps was launching a counterattack. After learning that the Corps failed to do so (and presumably wiped out), he orders Heim to be punished by death. With the imminent destruction of the 6th Army, Downfall Hitler announces that the W&R Hitler will be defeated in a matter of weeks. He furthermore assures the bunker that Adolf Hitler's advanced weapons won't defeat his "brilliant strategies". He goes to full blown hypocrite-mode; it subtly implied that he's become overconfident himself. A young officer gives The Last Ten Days Hitler an update regarding the 3rd Panzer Army. His forces were trying to regroup with the 3rd Panzer Army in Freienwalde-Eberswalde. Futhermore, The Last Ten Days Steiner tries to hold the line between Falkenthal and Lowenberg. The Last Ten Days Krebs tells him to instruct his forces to retreat to prevent complete encirclement. He quietly and bitterly says "no". 'Episode 6' Downfall Hitler discusses about rebuilding the Reich with Traudl, Gerda, Speer, Fegelein, and Downfall Eva. He cockily boasts about how he's already won the war and that the united Reich will become "magnificent, united, and strong", not to mention having a spectacular capital city that will surpass even the Greek Acropolis. Although impressed, Fegelein, Speer, and Traudl remind him that the war is far from over and to expect the unexpected. Downfall Hitler assures them that not even the Llama Priest can save the other Hitlers. By this point, Hitler has forgotten his own warnings to Himmler and Hewel. Meanwhile, The Bunker Hitler meets with his generals, including Heinz Guderian. Theodor Busse's attack has failed, and The Bunker Hitler blames it on incompetence and negligence. Guderian denies it, telling him that Busse's division has ran out of supplies and equipment. The Bunker Hitler then accuses his troops and General Gehlen (whom he thinks is crazy), but Guderian defends them both. The Bunker Hitler dismisses Guderian, giving him a six-week leave due to "health problems". Claus von Stauffenberg attempts to assassinate W&R Hitler with a suitcase bomb. The bomb fails to do major damage, only injuring W&R Hitler's eardrums and some other people. W&R Göring visits him in a hospital, where the latter tells him that he knows where Stauffenberg is fleeing and orders him to prepare a "list". News about the assassination reaches the rest of Germany and presumably the world; Downfall Eva is confident that this is a sign that the Downfall Hitler is winning. Downfall Hitler expresses pity that the W&R Hitler survives. Meanwhile, the Inglourious Basterds Hitler unleashes his ultimate attack on the Rise of Evil Hitler... 'Episode 7' The Rise of Evil Hitler tries to motivate his Reich by making a speech about how he'll endure. By then, it was all too late; the Inglourious Basterds Hitler firebombs his whole Reich to ashes, wiping him out. Meanwhile, the W&R Hitler rallies his Reich after surviving the assassination attempt. Agitated, the Downfall Hitler uses his pencil of mass destruction to destroy a Reichstag's swastika. Adolf Hitler declares an ultimatum to the other Hitlers: The full power of his forces will be unleashed upon all of them soon. The Last Ten Days Hitler has a big rant after learning that an order of his hasn't been executed. He accuses everyone of betraying him, calling them his "ruin", and that he'll execute them all. He furthermore declares that he'll stay in Berlin. Realizing that he's lost, he breaks down in tears. Meanwhile, The Bunker Hitler orders Speer to completely destroy Berlin despite the latter's objections; he intends to take all of Germany with him in case the war is lost. Downfall Hitler's Reich celebrates what they think is their victory in the war. Fegelein warns Downfall Eva that they haven't won the war. Downfall Eva ignores this, and Traudl has a vision of a Na'kuhl: she realizes that they're Adolf Hitler's next target. The Chancellery's windows are immediately blown to pieces afterwards and everyone evacuates to the bunker. 'Episode 8' Downfall Hitler declares that the other Hitlers will fall. The Inglourious Basterds Hitler calls W&R Hitler a Zionist Hitler. The latter reacts badly, calling him a cowardly swine. The Bunker Hitler tries to rally his faltering Reich with a speech about a unified Germany. The Dear Friend Hitler is certain that he will destroy Adolf Hitler's Reich. Adolf Hitler continues his attack on Downfall Hitler. He's launched an assault on Weidling's troops, who are considerably outnumbered. He tries to request to Downfall Hitler for reinforcements, but is denied. The Bunker Speer tells The Bunker Hitler that the war is lost, but The Bunker Hitler is not convinced, believing that he will win, hoping that after accepting defeat after defeat he'll finally gain total victory. Furthermore, it turns out that The Bunker Speer has disobeyed The Bunker Hitler's orders. The latter gives the former 24 hours to think over his answer: Hope. Weidling and his adjutant goes to the Bunker to request reinforcements again, but Krebs and Burgdorf prevents him from doing so on grounds that he has enough forces to take on Adolf Hitler, and that the Reich is too busy fighting the other Hitlers. Both men finally complied after Weidling shows off his Iron Cross. A drunken Krebs and Burgdorf talks with a sober Weidling and Bormann about Steiner's successes against the other Hitlers; Burgdorf remakes that if Steiner dies, the Reich's fate is sealed. Keitel approaches Weidling, giving the same answer as Krebs and Burgdorf. W&R Hitler, now completely delusional, orders his Speer to initiate scorched earth policy, like The Bunker Hitler before him. After being reminded by W&R Speer about their exhausted supplies, W&R Hitler yells at him that the war could turn around any day; W&R Speer tells him that this is a good reason not to initiate the policy, though that fails to convince W&R Hitler. To keep W&R Speer in line, W&R Hilter threatens to kill him if he lies. Downfall Hitler receives bad news: Steiner has been killed and his forces have been eliminated. 'Episode 9' When being asked about surrendering, the Inglourious Basterds Hitler yells "Nein" six times. The Last Ten Days Hitler chastises the young officer for failing to provide a situation report. The Bunker Hitler suffers yet another defeat, and the Dear Friend Hitler begins to fear that he'll lose the war. Adolf Hitler makes another speech on how the other Hitlers are destroying each other, and it's his job to kill them all to stop the infighting. W&R Krebs brings bad news to his Hitler; his own Steiner cannot launch any attack, causing him to snap and go completely mad. He declares that he'll stay in Berlin and he'll kill himself when the time comes; in addition, he has chosen W&R Goring as his successor. The exact same thing happens to Dear Friend Hitler; his Steiner's forces have been destroyed by Adolf Hitler. He calls out his generals for failing him. Convinced that Adolf Hitler is unstoppable, he contemplates suicide. The Bunker Hitler finds out that his Steiner has gone MIA. To make things worse for him, his airfields have been covered by enemy aircraft. Despite his generals' pleas to leave Berlin, The Bunker Hitler chooses to stay, realizing his imminent defeat. Downfall Hitler, upon learning of Steiner's death, reacts badly. He calls out Fegelein for not doing anything (and presumably disobeying Himmler's orders) to help him win the war. Hitler realizes his mistake of being overconfident, and laments on how he has to send the bunker's inhabitants to go out fighting. He furthermore declares that if he has to, he'll go down fighting the war himself. However, he believes that the war can still be won. Fegelein criticizes the bunker crew for not fighting the war themselves, only to be called out for not fighting himself. When Fegelein tells them that he doesn't need to fight using his antics, Burgdorf accuses him of being a coward, only to be called a coward himself. 'Episode 10' A desperate Downfall Hitler sends Jodl to fight in the war, the Inglourious Basterds Hitler stands by his decision not to surrender. One of The Last Ten Days Hitler's HQs were bombarded by artillery fire, signifying yet another defeat. The W&R Hitler declares that the Soviet Union is finished; their forces lie in ruins, defeated by the increasingly victorious Eastern Coalition. Mohnke commands a group of soldiers during a battle between Downfall Hitler and Adolf Hitler's forces; the former's forces continue to retreat. He tells another officer to take over command and returns to the bunker. The Bunker Hitler learns that his Fegelein attempts to join his Himmler; he is captured and taken to the bunker. The Bunker Hitler declares that he's not going anywhere and orders him to be executed by hanging. Mohnke reaches the bunker safely. He finds Goebbels talking to another officer via telephone, giving him an update about the battle against Adolf Hitler, which he believes won't be lost. Mohnke reminds Goebbels that unless they get reinforcements, the war will be lost. Goebbels tells him that he's working on getting reinforcements, but he's certain they can still beat Adolf Hitler. Mohnke says otherwise, causing Goebbels to react badly. W&R Hitler faces his inevitable defeat; he contemplates suicide, telling General Armin von Roon that he didn't make a single mistake, and that everyone betrayed him, including W&R Speer and Roon himself. He decides to spare them both and appoints Roon as the operation officer for the final defense of the Chancellery. The Last Ten Days Hitler, fed up with his Reich's disobedience, curses them to 'live in misery for a century'. Krebs meets with Chuikov to negotiate for reinforcements from the Soviet Union. Chuikov himself however, wanted reinforcements from the Reich. Since both factions are severely weakened, both were unable to provide each other with what they want. As The Bunker Hitler prepares to commit suicide with his Eva, his Speer admits that he hasn't carried out his scorched earth policy. The Bunker Hitler bids farewell with him, knowing that there's nothing he can do about it. A despaired The Dear Friend Hitler tells his Günsche that all hope is lost and that he won't allow himself be captured alive. While having dinner, Downfall Hitler and the crew discuss about how the other Hitlers are losing along with him, how they failed to get reinforcements from the Soviet Union because of the war with the Eastern Coalition, and how the Western Alliance is at war with a resurgent United Bieber Fever Alliance. Downfall Hitler was confident that they'll win without any help, but Linge brings bad news: Himmler is dead. 'Episode 11' Downfall Hitler is enraged after learning that Himmler tried to flee from Berlin, only to be captured by Adolf Hitler's forces, killing himself with a cyanide capsule before he could be interrogated. He demands to be left alone with von Greim, Reitsch, and Goebbels, but not before telling the crew to find Fegelein. Downfall Hitler discusses his last resort plan to defeat Adolf Hitler: luring all his forces into Berlin, where they would then be destroyed along with the city by his pencil of mass destruction. The Last Ten Days Hitler accuses his Eva of betraying him, scolding and insulting her. The Last Ten Days Eva bites on her cyanide capsule, killing her instantly. The Last Ten Days Hitler pulls the trigger shortly afterwards. Grawitz requests Downfall Hitler permission to leave Berlin, which is immediately denied to prevent the former from being captured. Günsche then brings him really bad news: Fegelein has defected to Adolf Hitler, causing Downfall Hitler to react badly, not knowing/realizing that all of this was part of both Fegelein and Himmler's plan to help Downfall Hitler win the war. The episode ends with the W&R Hitler and Eva bidding farewell to everyone in the bunker, before killing themselves. 'Episode 12' The Bunker Hitler prepares his last will and testament. A desperate Grawitz disobeys Downfall Hitler's orders by blowing himself up. The Soviet Union is losing the war against the Eastern Coalition. Stalin however, declares that he won't surrender to them. Adolf Hitler, confident that he's winning the war, boasts on how he's winning the war, and him being the one and true Hitler. Downfall Hitler, realizing that the war is lost, tells Mohnke to hold out as long as possible (a few days at most). The Bunker Hitler and Eva bids farewell, telling his Günsche to guard his room's door for 10 minutes. The Bunker Eva bites on her capsule, and so does her Hitler, but he also shoots himself in the head. Meanwhile, a despaired Downfall Hitler, realizing that his plan won't bring him victory, tells Günsche that he will kill himself, and his job is to give him a cyanide capsule and a gun. He prepares his last will and testament with Traudl. The Dear Friend Hitler and Eva bids farewell. In a darkened room, Dear Friend Hitler Eva bites on her cyanide capsule, and Dear Friend Hitler kills himself with a revolver. Alas, Downfall Hitler and Eva bids farewell, giving Magda yet another badge. She begs Hitler not to kill himself, but Hitler says that all hope is lost, and his time in this world is nearly over, sending her into a breakdown. 'Episode 13' Just before Downfall Hitler can kill himself, Wenck assembles a million strong army, consisting of forces from the defeated Hitlers, called the United Reich Army. The Western Alliance has also realized the threat Adolf Hitler poses to the entire world, and thus intervenes by sending in a small army to deal with him. Inglourious Basterds Hitler decides it's time to take out Adolf Hitler for good. Knowing that he can't take on both Adolf Hitler and the United Reich/WA at the same time, he orders all of his remaining forces to launch a full-blown assault on Adolf Hitler, and not attack the United Reich/WA forces. There's still one problem for Downfall Hitler: Adolf Hitler's forces are only 200 meters from the Chancellery, and they can only hold for two days at most. The generals suggest that Downfall Hitler leave the bunker but he's confident the United Reich forces will reach him in time. After Hitler's left the planning room, the generals and Goebbels argue on whether they can defeat Adolf Hitler even with Wenck's reinforcements. Eventually, Weidling gets fed up and leaves the room. Adolf Hitler's Generalmajor orders Vosk to deploy and transfer a flight squadron to his Luftwaffe’s regional command. Vosk tells him it will take six hours to prepare the squadron. Meanwhile, Bormann, Hewel, Goebbels, and Downfall Hitler learns of Downfall Göring has surrendered to Adolf Hitler, believing that nothing can stop him. He also threatens to depose Downfall Hitler and surrender the Reich to Adolf Hitler. Hewel suggests that this could be used to their favor; they could take Adolf Hitler by surprise, but Goebbels and Downfall Hitler think otherwise. Downfall Hitler declares that Göring will be punished in the most unpleasant way. Downfall Hitler talks to X once again. He learns that the Na'kuhl are building a temporal conduit that they and Adolf Hitler intend to use to control time itself and erase their enemies. X tells him to stop them before the conduit can be completed. 'Episode 14' United Reich forces begin their final push against Adolf Hitler, resulting in the greatest battle ever fought in the history of warfare. Meanwhile, Moscow was taken over by Eastern Coalition forces, killing Stalin in the process. As Adolf Hitler issues one last ultimatum against the United Reich, its allies, Downfall Hitler, Inglourious Basterds Hitler, and Fegelein, the Na'kuhl prepares the temporal conduit. Vosk reveals to his right-hand man that he doesn't trust Adolf Hitler, hence the "delays". Fritzsche tries to escape from the bunker, only to be confronted by Burgdorf. Before the latter could shoot him, he is prevented by Krebs and Weidling. The Inglourious Basterds Hitler realizes that he's lost. Unlike the other Hitlers, who contemplated suicide, he decides to escape. Furthermore, he finds out that he's from another universe. Vosk makes a speech to his fellow Na'kuhl about using the conduit to revive their civilization and control time itself, failing to realize that Fegelein is eavesdropping him. X reveals to Downfall Hitler the truth about him and the other Hitlers; that the Valkyrie Hitler was the only Hitler who originated from this universe, that he and the other Hitlers were from other universes and were brought to this universe for reasons unknown. In case for Downfall Hitler, he was brought here by Einstein, who himself was ordered by X to do so in a successful attempt to turn Downfall Hitler into its pawn. X warns Downfall Hitler that he has no choice but to serve him, reminding him that he needs it to survive, and without it, he will have no chance against Kortzfleisch's Space Nazi forces. And finally, it threatens to destroy him if he betrays it. The Generalmajor attempts to relieve Vosk's command over his own facility, only to be killed himself, effectively ending the Na'kuhl alliance with Adolf Hitler. Fegelein tells Downfall Hitler the coordinates of the conduit, who then uses his enhanced pencil of doom to destroy the conduit, wiping out all of the Na'kuhl, Adolf Hitler, and his entire high command, forcing the remainder of Adolf Hitler's forces to surrender. X congratulates him, tells him to end the war once and for all, and to prepare for the Final Conflict. Having escaped from the war, the Inglourious Basterds Hitler and his crew watches a war movie (directed by his own Goebbels) in a cinema, thinking that he's completely safe. The Downfall Hitler suddenly appears in the screen, causing everyone to panic. He then uses his pencil to destroy the cinema, killing everyone inside, ending the war as he started it once and for all. Epilogue ...with only one Hitler surviving the war, the issue of who was going to be the leader of the new United Reich was simple to solve. Representatives of all the other surviving Reichs came to an agreement with the victorious Hitler's Reich, that it would be best for all the Reichs to unite into one, forming a United Reich. With the success of the United Reich forces in ensuring the Reich survive long enough to defeat Adolf Hitler and the Alien Nazis, it was very easy to see the good, which would come out of a United Reich. In a matter of days, the United Reich was officially founded with Hitler as the Führer and the other Reichs were dissolved. The biggest challenge facing the new United Reich is the rebuilding of Berlin, which was devastated by the war. The Western Alliance forces, which had helped in the fight against Adolf Hitler, withdrew and the one who convinced them to help returned to the United Reich. His name is Heinrich Luitpold Himmler. Himmler had faked his death in order to escape to the Western Alliance to get help and make Fegelein's defection to Adolf Hitler's Reich look more convincing. Fegelein played a crucial role in the defeat of Adolf Hitler and his alien allies. He defected in order to find their headquarters and to steal alien technology to enhance Hitler's pencil of doom. Fegelein returned to the Reich and gave the alien technology to Reich Tech, who used it to enhance Hitler's pencil of doom. Hitler used it to destroy the temporal conduit, which Fegelein had found at Adolf Hitler's Reich headquarters. Steiner, who was also believed to have been killed in the conflict, was later found hiding in the bunker of one of the minor Hitlers, who had been defeated earlier in the conflict. Grawitz, who has a habit of blowing himself up when things look grim, was found alive in the wreckage of his home. Göring, who attempted to surrender to Adolf Hitler and threatened to depose his own Hitler, was captured and dragged back to the bunker, holding a bucket of Reichtucky Fried Chicken. His punishment for betraying Hitler is to put on an extensive diet and having his food supply rationed. With the fall of Moscow and the demise of Joseph Stalin, Marshal Zhukov is appointed the new leader of the Soviet Union, with his first action to have the Soviet Union surrender unconditionally to the Eastern Coalition. Marshal Zhukov is unsuccessful with stabilizing the Soviet Union, which collapses with all their Eastern European territories joining the Western Alliance and other territories in Asia joining the Eastern Coalition. The Soviet Union is gone and Soviet Russia is all that remains. Adolf Hitler is defeated, the alien threat gone, and the Soviet Union is no more. The War of the Hitlers is finally over and a new era begins with the United Reich. However, the greatest threat is within. The last shot of the episode is Downfall Hitler giving Günsche a pat on the chest, before leaving. When Hitler walks out of view, ominous music plays while Günsche stares creepily. Then it cuts to one, final ominous picture: A poster for the NEXT series in the Finality Trilogy, The Enemy Within. And on that poster is Günsche himself, pointing a pistol straight at the screen. 'Aftermath' Speer discusses with Hitler about rebuilding Hitler, who tells him that it will take four years to rebuild Berlin (which was greatly devastated by the war) using the most advanced construction technology. Hitler hopes that the city can be rebuilt without any interference, and tells him that their main priority is to prepare for future threats. Krebs has been invited by representatives from Soviet Russia (no longer a federation after being defeated by the Eastern Coalition) and negotiates with Chuikov to improve UR/SR relations. Chuikov agrees to the non-aggression pact on one condition: that Premier Zhukov wants to restore the Soviet Union and wants to buy advanced technology from the Reich to create his own Pencil of Doom. Krebs tells him that their technology is not for sale, once again ending negotiations with no result. Meanwhile, Hitler plans to build a space-warship, called the RSS Adolf Hitler in preparation of the final conflict, expecting it to be completed and ready to be deployed in 2018. Jodl objects, telling him that the Reich doesn't need his spaceship. An infuriated Hitler tells him that he needs a spaceship, but he definitely doesn't need Jodl and threatens to launch him into space. The episode ends with a poster for The Final Conflict. Characters *''Der Untergang'' Hitler *Adolf Hitler (The real one; main antagonist) *''War and Remembrance'' Hitler *''The Rise of Evil'' Hitler *Valkyrie Hitler *Other random Hitlers (mentioned) *''Inglourious'' Hitler (main antagonist) *''Dear Friend Hitler'' Hitler *The Last Ten Days Hitler *Two of Inglorious Hitler's staff *Vosk *Na'kuhl Aliens (main antagonists) *Der Untergang Hitler's staff *X *Space Nazis (antagonists) Settings *Der Untergang Berlin *1930's Berlin *War And Remembrance Berlin Trivia *This series is supposed to be a prequel to HRP's The Final Conflict. *This is the third mini-series of HRP's videos. Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:War Category:Completed parodies